Mine
by luna.popeye
Summary: Okay, so this was sort of based off of when Ciel was "taken" from Sebastian at the end of Season 2 by the Trancy clan. Note, however, Ciel is not a demon and Sebastian is also his lover (obviously). I own absolutely nothing.


_**Hello! Well, I don't have much to say about this one. It's short, I can say that, shorter than what I usually write, but meh. It's just a one-shot, something I made up while thinking about the new episode of Junjou Romantica, which is amazing by the way. I watched it with my sister from another mister, and we LOVED it. I think my writers block is gone. The plot bunnies have blessed me XD That means, for those who've read or are currently reading my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, I will be continuing it. Well, I think that's all I've got to say so without further ado I give you "Mine". I hope you enjoy and as usual I own nothing except this plot.**_

* * *

The room was dark, quiet and dark. It would've been off putting had it not been for the sweet smell of sex lingering in the air, the pungent aroma of sweat and other bodily fluids infiltrating the senses and yet...neither seemed to care.

"Sebastian...ah...Sebas...pleeease..."

The crimson eyed demon smiled at his prey, basking in his succulent pleas and yet they fell on deaf ears. The boy beneath him squirmed and quivered, god he wanted him. No, he NEEDED him.

"Sebast...ahhhhh..."

Another swirl of that sinful tongue made Ciel arch his back in pleasure.

"Young Master...MY Young Master..."

The demon swirled his tongue again and again over the same hard dusty nub, his left hand playing...no...torturing the other. He was drawing this out, and GOD was he enjoying it.

He wanted Ciel to know who he belonged to. He wanted the young Phantomhive to know that he was HIS and HIS alone and that NO ONE would ever break them apart. Not again.

"Ahhhhh...Seba...pleaaaaaaaaase...plea...ahhnnn..."

The boy's fist clenched and unclenched, his teeth gritted, his eyes shut tightly. He wanted this man so badly it hurt. He wanted his demon.

"Patience Young Master."

The demon flashed his trademark smirk and something inside the young Earl snapped. He grabbed his still fully clothed butler and with all the strength he possessed he pulled the man down so that he was straddling his demon's waist. His eyes were dilated, his eye patch well forgotten as was the case with the rest of his clothing.

"Fuck patience."

He panted out. In a haste, he yanked open Sebastian's coat, paying no heed to the disapproving grunt his butler made at the sound of his buttons scattering across the floor. He could worry about that later right now all he had on his mind was getting his butler naked and inside of him. Somehow in his blind haste he'd stripped his butler of his shirt and all that was left for him were his trousers. Ciel smiled to himself. Time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Teasingly slow, the young boy ducked down. He took the button of Sebastian's trousers in his mouth and slowly undid it with a sense of finesse only an Earl of his particular stature could withhold. Slowly, he took the zipper and brought it down and a fun fact about Sebastian: he went commando. Sebastian growled softly and brought Ciel back up.

"Young Master I believe a concession is in order. I believe your words were "Fuck Patience" yes?"

Sebastian crashed his lips to Ciel's their tongues dancing intricately with each others.. When Ciel broke off to breathe, his face was flush, his cheeks tinted. In the sultriest voice he could manage, he looked into Sebastian's eyes and whispered,

"Fuck me, Sebastian. That's an order"

The pentagram tattoo glowed and Sebastian smiled.

"Yes My Lord."

In the blink of an eye, Ciel was pinned to the bed by his predator.

"This will hurt Young Master. I'll have to prepa-"

"FUCK ME NOW SEBASTIAN THAT. IS. -"

With a quickly timed thrust, Sebastian was fully sheathed inside his beloved, hitting the spot that made the young boy see stars head on.

"Ahhhhh...mmmnnnn..."

"Hnn...Delectable..."

Within seconds, Ciel was ready for Sebastian and without hesitation the butler complied timing the thrusts so that every one of them hit the CIel's prostate.

"Fuuu...Seba...stian...I...cant...nnnn..."

Ciel's moans of pure ecstasy were cut off by Sebastian's lips. He bit and nibbled at the younger's lips, drawing blood, and probably bruising yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Young Master...MY Young Master..."

"Yours...hnnnn...Sebasti...ahhhhhhh...harder...faster..."

"Yes My Lord."

The demon plunged deeper into his young love, balls slapping against his ass.

"Ahh...I...think...I...think...I...AHHHHHH...!"

With a shrill cry, Ciel came all over Sebastian's chest, painting it in white. His walls clenched down on his butler, bringing him to his climax with a grunt as he emptied himself into the young aristocrat. After a few moments, Sebastian pulled out of Ciel.

"Pardon me while I run some water for you, Young Master."

Sebastian made to get up and put on his trousers when he felt his wrist being tugged.

"No. Stay with me Sebastian."

"Young Master I must implore you to-"

"That's an order, Sebastian."

The demon sighed, but, of course, conceded. He climbed back into the bed and brought the blankets over himself and the tired Earl, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"Yes My Lord."

The End

* * *

 _ **Okay, so that's that I think. Now, I don't know exactly when I'm going to update my other Kuroshitsuji fic but I promise it won't be too long. I just want to gather my thoughts and really have an understanding of where I'm taking it. Meanwhile, I'll be doing little one-shots to kind of keep you all on your toes per say so expect more from me. :) I hope you liked this. If you did, that's amazing thank you for reading. If you didn't, thank you for reading and I'm sorry. For those who want to flame or whatever it's called, kindly fuck off. Kindly :)**_


End file.
